The present invention relates to exercise devices and in particular, to a computer controlled exercise device, an exercise device which supports a user""s body and which support can be rotated to various inclined positions and may be interchangeable to allow varying degrees of hip flexion and extension and may allow varying positions of a user""s arms, an exercise device that allows the user to generate energy to power said exercise device.
Exercise devices, machines, etc. are well known and include bicycle and bicycle type devices, machines, etc. treadmills, running, climbing, stepping, rowing, cross country skiing, elliptical, hybrids of motions, machines, etc. Many of these devices have controls for varying a resistance of the part engaged by the user as well as some type of display device for providing information to the user. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,613,129 discloses an exercise bicycle which includes a visual display unit and an electronic control which displays programmed exercise routines as well as displaying time, load or resistance applied to the user, speed of exercise by the user and user""s pulse rate. The automatic program mode of operation may provide routine such as simulating riding of the bicycle up and down hilly terrain only by varying the resistance of the pedals and visually displaying an increase on a visual graph.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,853,351 discloses an exercise devise that adjust a workload according to heart rate and correlating with a formula based upon the user""s heart rate, age, gender, weight, height, etc. This is all that it allows for and does not does not allow for mechanical configurations that benefit the user nor does it utilize self generated energy to power the devise.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,785,631 discloses an exercise apparatus that includes a support surface for a user, a display, and a computer control that controls resistance load and the orientation of the support surface for the user relative to the floor. The support surface does not allow orientation of the upper and lower body to adjust relative to themselves thus allowing variations of hip flexion and extension other than the amount necessary to move the resistance device provided for. Nor does it provide for a user generating system that has the capacity to provide energy to power the components that require power.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,685,804 discloses an exercise devise that allows a user""s feet to travel along an elliptical path of travel. The path of travel""s angle can be altered so that the stepping motion as claimed may resemble similarities of cross country skiing, walking, jogging, stepping, running, climbing. The devise does not allow for any additional support for the user other than the feet of the user. It only angle that the feet of the user travels on to adjust and does not allow the users body to change from an upright/horizontal position to a vertical position. Nor does it provide for the user""s movement against the exercise devise to self generate the electrical energy requirement to power the exercise devise.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,054,774 discloses an exercising machine useable by a wide variety of persons in which exercise routines can be pre-programmed for individuals and results of each individual""s exercise output can be displayed and stored on computer memory. An upper body support can be positioned either in a horizontal position or in an upright position.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,938,474 discloses an exercise apparatus which simulates stair climbing and determines the amount of exercise based upon the speed of a flywheel. The speed of the flywheel is controlled by a motor and sensor to determine the amount of exercise. This system does not allow for the user generating an amount of energy to provide power for the exercise device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,372,551 discloses a stress table with a resistance device attached thereto in which the body support member and resistance device can pivot between vertical and horizontal to allow the user to exercise throughout a range of angled orientations. No display device is provided, nor is there any ability to provide a computer controlled exercise routine.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,358,105 discloses an exercise apparatus of the type that provides automatically controlled resistance levels that are unpredictable by the user.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,675,640 discloses an exercise apparatus in which a pre-programmed load is provided to an exercise device used by a user and the results of the user""s exercise efforts and including various physiological parameters of the user such as heart rate and rhythm, blood pressure, respiratory volume and rate are measured and stored.
In an embodiment, the present invention provides an exercise device which may include a surface for supporting a body of a user. The surface is supported above a floor by a unitary or multiple piece frame. The surface may also be mounted to the frame in such a manner so that it can change orientation relative to the floor during an exercise routine. For example, the surface may pivot forward and backward so that an angle of inclination of the back rest and seat surface relative to the floor and to the resistance means may change between horizontal, vertical and forward beyond vertical. In anther embodiment the resistance devise may be mounted to the frame in such a manner that the orientation of the resistance devise(s) can change relative to the floor and to the back rest and seat support surface. Also the back rest, seat surface, hand grips and the resistance means can change orientation in relation to each other and to the floor if so equipped, independently and or in any combo thereof. The surface may also pivot or rotate side to side about a horizontal axis or rotate up to 360 degrees or more about a vertical axis either while the surface remains horizontal or while the surface is also pivoting about a horizontal axis. And in another embodiment the orientation of the graspable support system may be adjusted to allow for changes in positions. Appropriate mechanical arrangements can be provided to allow the orientation change, such as worm gears, planetary gears, hydraulic actuators, etc. The orientation changing device could be manually operated or could be automatically controlled through an electric motor, hydraulic pump, etc. Such a unit provides physiological as well as psychological benefits.
In another embodiment, the invention provides an exercise device which is capable of being computer controlled via an integral computer, or from a separate computer via instructions received from a magnetic card, disk, direct or indirect connection to a computer via modem or similar arrangements. The computer control will provide instructions to the exercise device to control the operation of the device, such as varying the resistance provided, automatically changing the orientation of the support surface, the resistance means, if available, displaying information to the user, varying time durations for resistance levels and orientation positions, etc. to provide an infinite variety of duration, resistance and orientation combinations. Further, the computer control may control memory devices so that the operation of the user may be recorded, either locally or at a remote site via modem, wired or wireless transmission, as well as displaying the results of the user""s actions. Various types of information relating to the use can be recorded such as date and time of use, duration of use, functions perform, energy expended by the user, heart rate at select intervals, blood pressure, respiration rates, etc. Many types of information, physiological, etc. whether recorded or not relating to the use such as energy expended by the user, heart rate at select intervals, blood pressure, respiration rates, etc. can be used via the computer to control the functions of the exercise. The computer may use physiological response from the user during the workout to control the functions of the exercise devise in real time. In fact, a large number of parameters relating to the user""s exercise use can be used for controlling the exercise devise and or to be recorded as the exercise is performed so that the user, a coach or trainer, or a cardiac therapist, medical personal, or others will be able, through appropriate software and other means available, to view the entire exercise program, or parts or summaries thereof, and compare it to other workouts or to pre-programmed workouts and calculate or re-calculate workouts based upon parameters contained in the software for programming future exercise workouts etc.
A resistance device, could be engageable by the user and associated with the frame, is built into the unit to provide resistance to movement of the user such as at least leg or arm movement. For example, a bicycle pedal arrangement could be provided for leg resistance, rotatable cranks for arm resistance or pivoting or sliding devices for arm, leg or back engagement. Many types of resistance devices, components are known such as pivoting devices, sliding devices, weights on cables or levers, braking motors, generators, brushless generators, eddy current systems, magnetic systems, alternators, tightenable belts, friction rollers, etc. and could be substituted in the devices illustrated while still being within the scope of the present invention. The resistance devices may be adjusted manually, manually through electrical switches, or by means of a computer type control as described below.
Energy provided for the exercise device may be provided by one or more of the following; user generated with movement provided by the user against said resistance device, external power supply or supplies such as electrical outlets, batteries, etc. and in any combo thereof. The energy may provide the necessary power, electricity, etc. to supply all of the components that utilize energy, such components may include but are not limited to the displays, resistance devices, means for changing orientation, batteries, video games, controls, etc. This energy could be used to power all of the electronics that comprise the electronics of the exercise devise.
In an preferred embodiment the resistance devise would comprise of a generator type motor that when moved by the user produces energy, electricity, etc. which supplies the exercise devise. Thus eliminating the need for an outside source of energy, such as an electrical outlet, etc.
Also provided is a display device, which may be a cathode ray tube, liquid crystal display, series of LED""s or other appropriate display units for displaying selected information relating to use of the device to the user. The information displayed could include a predetermined exercise program to be followed by the user, the results of the movement of the user against the resistance device and/or various monitored physiological parameters of the user such as pulse rate, respiration rate, blood pressure, etc. The display would also show set up information as well as information input by the user through an appropriate input device.
Preferably the device includes a computer-type control with one or more microprocessors for controlling the level of resistance applied by the resistance device either in response to user input resistance levels or a pre-programmed exercise routine and or via physiological response. Thus the control will be connected to a memory device and will also be connected to the display device and the resistance device.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention the control will also control a device for varying the orientation of the support surfaces of the back rest and seat, the orientation of the resistance means, the graspable support system or a combo thereof so that the attitude of the user and or the degrees of hip flexion and extension may vary during the exercise routine in accordance with a pre-programmed exercise routine or user input selections and or via physiological response.
For example, if the exercise device includes a bicycle pedal resistance device and or a graspable handle resistance device, the orientation of the support surface and or the orientation of the resistance means can vary during the exercise routine to simulate an upright bike, a recumbent bike, and or a rowing-cycling-climbing like arm motion and or a in any varying combination thereof going uphill, level, and going downhill in conjunction with varying resistance levels at the resistance device(s). Also, by pivoting side to side and about a vertical axis will allow the exercise device to simulate turns, both on level ground and in conjunction with simulated hills. Not only will this provide additional user interest in the use of the exercise device, Applicant believes that psychological and physiological benefits result from exercise being performed at different orientations relative to a vertical and varying degrees of hip flexion and extension, due to the varying effects of gravity and hip angularity on the exercise being performed. Interactive games or videos, displayed on the display devise and controlled thru various input devises, including buttons spaced away from the display devise, can be played which would cause changes to the duration, resistance and orientation of the support, etc. as the game or video progresses.
Preferably the results of the exercise routine performed by the user are stored on memory, either on a non-removable hard disk type of memory or to individual floppy disks or magnetic cards which can be removed from the exercise device for further use, such as comparison to subsequent exercise routines performed by the user or for review by appropriate trainers, medical or therapy personnel. The exercise device may also include a remote transmission device such as a modem so that the results of the exercise routine can be transmitted to a remote location by either real time transmission as the exercise routine is being performed for optionally monitoring at a remote location or after the exercise routine has been completed, and other pre-programmed exercise routines can be transmitted to the exercise device for use by a user.